federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - April, 2401
This page chronicles posts #13521-13640 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2401. *FP - March, 2401 *FP - May, 2401 Earth Plots First Week Waking up with DEKE FORSYTHE, ZURI DORR has some trouble getting rid of her ring since she still very much so cares for Ferran. Still, Deke encourages her but she is upset she keeps attracting bad men. In the end, she decides to move in with Deke. DENORIAN THAY is on Earth, not going to the wedding on Bajor. He is upset and conflicted about his choices and SIDNEY PIPER see this. They talk, but instead of talking about his feelings, Denorian starts a smear campaign against Jatar. Back at FERAAN RON’IK’s place, he is furious when he finds out Zuri left him and confronts her at DEKE. They get into another argument and she explains she wouldn’t take him back anyway because of how he feels about her. FERRAN, very upset, calls JACOB K’RRA and confesses to him everything that has happened. He tells his friend about his plan to marry Naryanna, but Jacob is hesitant – worried it would cause more drama. Faced with making more decisions, FERRAN speaks with NARYANNA DORR and gets her final approval for their arrangement, wishing to start as soon as possible. SIDNEY, now concerned about Jatar, uses his relationship with MYLEE MAWIKI-UNA to learn more information and begins to form the wrong idea about Jatar. Second Week Thinking on her decisions in the past, JILLIAN HORTON seeks out MICHAEL RICHARDSON to ensure that he was able to keep a secret on the fact she blew up the hospital. He is agreeable but clearly in a foul mood because of his forced stay in 2401. ASHLEY MOSS gets home to find a drunk and agitated MICHAEL who gets confrontational. He finally admits that the woman he is in love with is Gretel and that he cannot go back. ASHLEY, looking to help Michael go back, seeks out BRYCE WREN one more time and finds that she has no money, but he would take sex in exchange. Unwilling to do that, Ashley leaves to see what else she could do. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is back on Earth and just finished up the opening electoral speeches on Earth against Acting President La’Flen. LALI GREENWOOD is there in the shuttle en route to the banquet when she shows him how happy she is about his work. SHAWN MUNROE is heading up the elections in Paris now he is off for the summer from teaching. ADIYAH DHAJA is there with her father KITAAN DHOW for her birthday and is surprised with being accepted into the volunteer program. En route back to Earth, ABBOTT THAY is thinking about the wedding then he tells SAMANTHA THAY that she should dye her hair blonde – because she would be prettier. Going ahead with the plans, NARYANNA DORR and EBEN DORR have a ceremony to welcome FERRAN RON’IK into their family as a second husband (April 11, 2401). Naryanna then goes back to Ferrans place and they are intimate for the first time. When FERRAN is finished, he picked up a communication from INDIRA FROBISHER on the Valiant and told and KENNEDY FROBISHER about the marriage. Indicating Kennedy for the idea, the Lieutenant had some explaining to do to his wife. ASHLEY is back to BRYCE’s apartment, having been unsuccessful in finding an alternate payment. She gives in and has sex with him, but afterwards hears his story and finds they have a lot in common. Third Week Back from the wedding, CATHSACHA UNA catches up with his daughter MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA. She tells him about her new restaurant, Sidney and then a market on Rigel VII. Wanting to spend more time with his daughter, Cath offers to take her in May. Happy with his position on Earth, KEGEN DAMAR brings up the subject of having more babies with NATIME DAMAR only to find out neither have been on injections since the beginning of the month. KEGEN and NATIME then go to MERIK EVEK and have a test done to find out they’re expecting a boy in January. ANNA-ALEENA THAY and THAY-KORAN JATAR are back on Earth and run into SIDNEY PIPER. They discuss dinner for the evening and Sidney starts to see more abusive tendencies by Jatar. SIDNEY seeks out DENORIAN THAY, explaining to him that he sees how the man is right and isn’t sure how to help the situation. CORD DAVENPORT and JASMINE DORR discuss their plans now she has finished school and will be graduating. They decide to stay on Earth if she doesn’t go back to school. A look into the lives of QUINTON TAVIS (JURETOH STATION) and his daughter CHRISTA MUNROE shows the little girl has yet to speak but has started to show remarkable telekinetic abilities. MYLEE is happy to advance things with SIDNEY when she offers to make out and touch over clothes. Happy to help her out and surprised, Sidney behaves himself and they are able to stop. Fourth Week Going out for the birthday, ZURI DORR is surprised when FERRAN RON’IK shows up in lieu of her father. They get to talking and Ferran feels some of that old rush between them but then reveals his plans with Naryanna and Zuri freaks out, collapsing in the restaurant. ASHLEY MOSS is almost finished her payment to BRYCE WREN, only to realize she is actually liking the guy. They have many things in common and while Bryce is hesitant to be friends, he eventually agrees. Prepared to let MICHAEL RICHARDSON go, ASHLEY comes back to their place and makes a big dinner, revealing to him her sacrifice to get him a time device and go to Gretel permanently. Cardassia Plots First Week Not sure what to get her husband for his birthday, AFON MAKLA-DAMAR seeks out GWENI DAMAR to inquire about her gift – socks. Gweni is surprised and tells Afon she needs something more. CORAT DAMAR later comes in and gives them the suggestion of a threesome, which Gweni takes great offense to, confronting her husband about forgetting their anniversary. Upset and wishing to make right with BRODEL KASSAT, GWENI seeks him out to apologize for ignoring him. He understands but turns her down when she offers more, leaving Gweni to feel helpless. Second Week In the stolen shuttle, ANI DAMAR, YORKIN DAMAR, ZETERI DAMAR and BRY VENIK finally have collected enough data that they cannot stay out any longer. They make the decision to head back, noting a bittersweet moment not finding anything but knowing they did all they could. Reference: XIARA DRURU was born to AIMI DRURU and RHODAS DRURU on March 14, 2401. Third Week Worried about her mother, GWEN DAMAR calls TOREL DAMAR to the house because GWENI DAMAR hasn’t spoken since her fight with their father. Trying to get her to talk only makes them more upset and Torel offers to stay at the house. ANI DAMAR is back on the planet and told by the siblings about her mother’s weird behaviour. She confronts GWENI about it and is able to get her talking again despite her intentions of talking to her father. DARIN VENIK decides to visit with SITA INDUS while drunk and accidentally shoots off his rifle in her place. She helps him out, makes him dinner and then offers much more! Fourth Week At the residence to share pictures of his baby, RHODAS DRURU is shocked when he finds GWENI DAMAR unconscious on her bed. He gets TOREL DAMAR’s attention, as well as DR. SERIK who is called in. They discover she has overdosed on her sedatives and CORAT DAMAR is shocked to hear it, worried about hsi wifes condition – or why this would’ve happened. In the hospital, Serik isn’t allowing people to see Gweni, leaving ANI DAMAR and CORAT to talk. She is upset and tries to get him to see, using her abilities to make him feel guilty. CORAT goes home, not knowing what else to do and is confronted by YORKIN KORINAS, Gweni’s father, about his treatment to his daughter. They argue briefly but come to an understanding. Finally, CORAT is permitted to see GWENI and they have a long discussion about his behaviour. They are able to make up and he allows Gweni to have more babies. GWEN DAMAR is happy to have her mother back at the house and calls KEGEN DAMAR to update him on everything that has happened and he tells her he is expecting a son. Bajor Plots First Week Going to the tailors, ANNA-ALEENA THAY is having her dress fixed when she runs into LUKE UNA. She barely recognizes him and talks about the wedding – as well as a booboo about the Una name. HEIDI THAY helps with the preparations of the wedding and speaks with UNA-KORAN JATAR about being a good guy to Anna and making a promise to the both of them. The night before the wedding, LAUREN UNA is surprised with SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS who is back on the planet. He gives her a pretty dress and they go out to the clubs. Coming back, SILAS and LAUREN aren’t sure what to do but decided to have some scandalous parties with BENJAMIN WOLFE and KATRIONA WOLFE. At the day of the wedding, ANNA is very upset that her father isn’t that or even called. ABBOTT THAY is called in and tries to cheer her up, using his abilities to give her a happy wedding day (April 03, 2401). At the after party, ALYSSA STANTON is excited to be there and seeks out LUKE who is really shy. They interact and she thinks he is hitting on her but he isn’t, citing her as being too aggressive and he has a girlfriend. In the evening, THAY-KORAN JATAR and ANNA celebrate their vows with some fun in a Jacuzzi. BENJAMIN, upset about the happenings at Lauren’s party, is confronted by KATRIONA who assures him he doesn’t need to worry. Second Week Finishing up her exams and now finished University, NERYS LIU goes into a pain trance when she has labour pains. Going home, HAYDEN LIU finds Nerys there and ZAVALA LIU is born in their home (April 08, 2401). TUCKER DORR arrives to the house to see NERYS before he heads out and is shocked to learn she had a baby. Nerys, however, doesn’t want their father to know but Tucker refuses to keep something like that a secret. LAUREN UNA is invited over to the house to see HAYDEN LIU’s newest baby. She is excited to see Zavala, as well as tell Hayden about her sexual life. HAYDEN then lays down with NERYS and they discuss her family, Nerys finally relenting to speak to her father about the baby. Putting through the communication, NERYS is pleasantly surprised by EBEN’s behaviour and invites him to Bajor to see Zavala. BENJAMIN WOLFE is on campus when he runs into SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS who has finally heard news of his sisters. They talk and decide to forged a closer friend bond. Fourth Week Upset after receiving a letter from Terin, LAUREN UNA needs a distraction and seeks it out in SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS. He falls for it briefly but then explains to her that he wishes for them to be more than sex and offers a 40 day trial to see how well they can be together – sans sex. Hearing about NERYS LIU’s baby, SIOMANE POLREN seeks her out, offering gifts and advice about her family situation. Gamma Quadrant Plots Second Week Out in space and now away from the Valiant, CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS is having second thoughts with JAX RAL but he keeps his hold on her, letting her know they can never go back. USS Valiant Plots Fourth Week Thinking about children, KENNEDY FROBISHER brings up the idea with INDIRA FROBISHER, both of them seeing that the next year would be perfect timing to have kids as the Valiant will not be running and they would have a place on Earth. Mirror Universe Plots Fourth Week Wishing to be more pleasing to her master, mJASMINE FORSYTHE seeks out mGABBY, the doctor that is a resident in the home. She gets him to make some modifications to her form and pays him with some intimate attention. mISKANDER NASSIR hears about this and punishes Gabby before sampling mJASMINE’s new form to his content – while she whispers in his ear about being his Queen. #04 April, 2401 #04 April, 2401 #04 April, 2401